Clace cute story
by dreamer9721
Summary: Clary and Jace meet, and Its Love at first sight
1. The gorgeous blond

"That'll be $4.50", says the Starbucks barista.

"Oh no, I forgot my wallet, I'll be just a minute", I reply. I go to Simon, my best friend, and of course he's more then happy to lend me the money.

"Here you are", I say as I hand the money to the barista.

"Your drink has been paid for, looks like you got yourself a secret admirer," The barista has a smile on his face when pointing to this "admirer" of mine. Omg, it's him! The gorgeous blond guy who I don't even know, but has been like some guardian angel to me. I go back to Simon and hand him back his money.

"You'll never believe what happened. He paid for my drink!" I tell Simon.

"Oh, you mean the imaginary blond dude you keep talking about." He replies.

Oh please, he's not imaginary, even the barista saw him," I tell Simon.

"Alrighty then." He has a look saying that I'm crazy. But I'm not. I'm not lying. I have seen this guy following me around. I was on a walk, when I just about drop my brand-new iPhone 6s, and he comes, catches it, hands it to me with a smile, and disappears. I need to figure out who this dude is.

I go back up wo the barista, "Excuse me, is that boy who got me my drink still here?" I ask him.

"Uh-huh," He replies, nudging his head to the corner of the small café, and there he is.

"Hey, thanks for buying me my drink, I really appreciate it," I tell him.

"Oh ya, no problem, it's what I do." He replies.

"So, you do this for every girl you see, then?" I ask.

"Nope, only you" he tells me.

"But why, why am I So special?" I ask him.

"Because you can see me."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean, because I can see you, anyone with eyes can" I tell him.

"Well, actually, no, the barista only saw me because I let him. I'm a shadow hunter, so I can control that," He tells me.

"Wait, wait, a shadow hunter, what is that a cute club name or something?" I reply sarcastically.

"Nope, it's a real thing, and it also happens to be what you are,"

"Umm, excuse me I think you have the wrong girl," I say.

"Clary Fairchild, also known as Fray, daughter of Jocelyn, right?" He says.

"Well, yes, but I'm sure I would have known if I was a so-called Shadow Hunter," I reply.

"Unless Jocelyn kept it a secret, which is what We've all been suspecting." He tells me.

"Alright, maybe Simon was right, and I am crazy. Good bye, and thanks again for the drink," I say.

"Goodbye Clary Fairchild, and anytime," He replies, and with that, I'm gone.

"Ok, Simon, I think you're right. The blond guy is out of his mind," I tell Simon.

"You mean the imaginary guy you were talking to?" Simon says.

"No, the guy right there in the corner."

"Alright Clary, you are honestly delusional, you should probably get home." Huh? Weird, why couldn't Simon see him, he was right behind us. What if the stuff he was saying was true? Shadow hunter? No, no, Simon's right. I should probably get home.

"Hey mom, I'm home!" I call when coming in the front door. But it's not my mom I see when I go into the living room.

"Miss. Fray, we are here to ask you a few questions, it should not take long at all, if you cooperate," says a man in a suit, getting up from his chair when I enter. With him, is another man.

"Cooperate? What do you mean? Where is my mom?" I ask the man. Something's not right.

"What are you talking about?" I reply the man. I can tell he's losing his patience.

'Oh, I've had enough with this girl, clearly she's playing dumb," And with that, the 2 men turn into something like a monster.

I scream, scrambling backwards into the kitchen. Oh no, they've got me cornered.

"Tell us what we want to know and you and your mother will not be harmed!" One of the men/Monsters says.

"I'm telling you, I don't know...Wait, where is my mother? Please don't hurt her, please, I'll do anything!" I scream.

All of the sudden, a sword is through the monsters and they disappear. I come face-to-face with... None other then the gorgeous blond.

"See, I told you I was a shadow hunter. Are you alright, did they hurt you?" I'm too awestricken to say anything.

"Alright, I think you're in shock. I'm going to take you with me, get you all cleaned up." I start to nod, but slowly feel myself losing consciousness, and fall into the strong and safe arms of the blond.

"I got you," I hear him say.


	3. Clary's safe

I wake up in a room. A beautiful room, but not my room. Not in my home.

"Jace, she's awake," I hear someone call.

And all the sudden, he's running in, the gorgeous blond.

"Hey, Clary, we haven't actually met yet. I'm Jace, do you remember what happened yesterday?" He asks me.

"Not really. I remember coming home from the café, and then they kept asking me questions. Then, I was attacked by something that resembled monster, and saves by you. And now, here I am. Wait, where am I?" I ask.

"You're in my house. Well, _our_ house. Clary, this is Alec, and Isabelle," He tells me.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys," I reply with a smile. The girl named Isabelle smiles, but Alec doesn't look to happy.

"You don't even know her, how could you have brought her here," Says Alec.

"Alec, she was confused, and she can see me. She also didn't even know what those things where." Says Jace.

"Fine, whatever, I guess where doing things the Jace way, again," Alec stalks off, murmuring to himself.  
"Alec wait. Sorry about him" Isabelle says and follows him out.

"Hey, sorry about them, Alec is very protective, but don't worry. No matter what either of then say, I am going to protect you, and if your staying here, I will never stop protecting you. Got it?" Jace says, and I nod. Even though I just met him, I feel safe. And I trust him. I know he's telling the truth when he says that. I know I'm safe.


	4. Love

"Again, you're doing great," Jace says. He's been helping me recover, and filling me in on what is happening. The men, they are after me. I apparently am very valuable, but thy don't know why. As a bonus, me and Jace have become very close. I think I maybe kind of might have an slight crush on him.

Jace POV

I don't know what it is about her. I don't understand why I am drawn to her. Maybe it's because she's different? She's so cute, and I can't help it. Does she even notice me? I know I want to protect her, I know it. And I will. I don't care what it takes. Alec may not like it, but I know it's the right thing to do. I've never felt this way before. Especially not from a girl.

Clary POV

That night, it all starts. The nightmares, the scary thoughts. I need to get back to my mother. I have left her a message saying I'm fine, but I need to see her. What if they harm her, I couldn't live with myself. And Simon. I'm going to need to see him soon.

I'm running away from them. They are running after me. They have my mother and Simon. And they're going after him, after Jace. They're about to get him. They are about to shoot my mother. They're about to catch up to me… and that's when I wake up, screaming.

Jace comes running in.

"Are you alright, are you hurt, what happened?" He asks, and he looks very concerned. How could someone that special care about someone like me?

"Ya, I'm sorry to wake you, it was just a nightmare," I say, blushing.

"No, it's fine, I was awake anyways." He stays with me for a while, and then, when he gets up go leave, he kisses me on the forehead.

"If you need anything, just call me, or my rooms right across the hall." He says, smiling, he leaves.

Page break

We're training again. He's really helping me, and I'm very grateful. I don't even know what to say. Of course, I've had little crushes, but never one this serious. He cares about me, and we have become such good friends. Whenever I'm feeling down, he's the one I go to.

"You're doing really good, so let's try it again,"

I was so caught up in the moment, that I didn't see him trip me. But, he catches me. We're so close that I can see the golden flecks in his eyes, I can smell his minty breath. He pulled me up, closer to him, and kisses me. The softest kiss ever.


	5. Together at last

I didn't even know how to react, so I kissed him back. It felt to right.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know what came over me it's just..."

"No, don't apologise, it's really fine because…I feel the same way" I answered him.

"Oh well then..." Suddenly, there was no more distance between us. Jace was kissing her me, and I was kissing him back.

We broke apart, realizing the late hour.

"Well, goodnight then," Jace told me.

"Night," I replied.

But that night, I couldn't sleep. Just think about Jace. The anticipation of wanting to see him in the morning, I just couldn't hold back my excitement.

Jace POV

I can't sleep. She feels the same way about me, I mean, it's all I can do not go up to her and kiss her again. I was so scared that I had made the wrong move.

I was so busy fantasizing that it took me a few minutes to realize the intruder's alarm was going off. My first instinct was Clary. I run to her room, slowly peek inside: She's asleep. She's safe. Thank the angels. Next, I go and grab my Seraph blade. I see them, the intruders. There are 3 of them. I sneak up and put my blade through one of then. 1 down, 2 to go. And then I see her. Clary, she's been woken up. I yell at her to get out of the way, but she has a blade with her, she knows what she's doing. Still though, I cannot see her get hurt. There's one going for her. I get distracted, that I don't realize that Another one has come, so I have 2 on me. I fight them off, just in time to see one shapeshift into Clary's mother.

"Mom…" Clary is saying.

"Clary, look out, It's not really your mother." I shout at her. She knows what she's doing, and puts the blade right through the demon's heart, but I realize that she's in tears.

"Babe…." And I run up to hold her. To hold my girl.

Clary's POV

I can't how can I be a shadow hunter, I thought that was my mother. I'm in tears, I can't do this.

"Babe…" Jace says as he comes up and holds me. I lean my head on his rock-hard chest. And I know that I'm safe. For now. Jace guides me back to my room, puts me in bed and covers me up. I try to close my eyes. But as Jace is leaving, the nightmares start again.

"Jace…" I call out. He turns around, a concerned look on his face.

"Yes, baby"

"Can you stay with me"

"Of course, I will" And he comes, lays beside me. It all feels so right. He pulls me right up against him, my head laying on his chest.

"Clary, babe, listen to me. You're safe. You will be fine. I'm right here, baby, I'm right here" He kisses my forehead, and I slowly ease back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up, in the safe and strong arms of Jace Wayland. Slowly, the memories from last night all come flooding back.

"Good morning, love," Jace tells me.

"Good morning," I call back.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks me.

"Everything that's happened… Meeting you.

"And would you say that that's a good thing?" He asks, with his signature smirk.

"Oh, don't get cocky," I say while getting out of the bed.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asks me.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you, but I cannot just lay in bed all day with you."

"You know you want to," HE says with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Goodbye, Jace," I say rolling my eyes, with a smile on my face.

"Oh, soon enough, you'll be running right back to me,"

"IN your dreams," I call back out, making my exit.

I walk into the training room. Today is my first official Shadow Hunter's fighting lesson. I walk in, and see Jace training, shirtless. I can't help but stare.

"Like what you're seeing, Clare?" Jace calls, and I blush.

"That's alright, but if you wanted me shirtless, you could've just asked," Why can I never get over his beautiful grin. Maybe I never must, cause he's mine now.

"So, let's get you started with the seraph blade," He hands me a blade, and when it met my skin, lit up.

"And that's how you know you're a real shadow hunter," He tells me. So, it's true, I really am a Shadow Hunter.

I grab the blade. "Like this?" I ask him. "No, you want to hold it steady, and have it at the ready at all times. You cannot let anything distract you. Even my beauty, as hard as that can be," He laughs, with his smirk slowly coming back.

He comes, and guides me. He puts his arms over mine, pure concentration. He brings my body close to his, and I can't help but look up at his face, his gorgeous face. He plants a kiss on my lips, and turns away from me, grabbing the blade.

"See, don't let anything distract you," He raises his eyebrows and runs off.

"Hey, we are talking about demons, not you!" I call, chasing him.

I chase him, until he's cornered against the wall. I go to grab my blade from him, but he swiftly ducks under me, pulling onto him on the ground.

"You really are so desperate," I say to him, mockingly.

"And you're not?" He answers. The way he looks at me, I just melt into him. And then it happened. He's kissing me passionately, and I'm kissing him back. He lifts me up, still while kissing me. Somehow, he manages to take me up to his bedroom, and gently puts me on the bed. We stay there, kissing for a bit, and then we both drift off into a heavy sleep.


	7. The date

I am freaking out. Today is the day that Jace and I are going on our first official date. We are going to a restaurant, but the 5 star mundane restaurants, where just 1 appetizer costs more then I'm worth. Jace, on the other hand, begs to differ. He says that even this restaurant doesn't own up to what I'm worth. He's so sweet.

Izzy is the one who is helping me get ready. She has picked out my outfit, done my hair, and my makeup. Then, there's a knock on the door.

"She's just about ready!" Izzy shouts. She then opens the door, and leaning on the wall, is Alec.

"Wow, you look..."

"Great, right? All my work," Izzy brags.

"I was going to say very pretty, but that works too. Jace is waiting out in the living room, and, by the way, he's very nervous," Alec informs me

"Jace? Nervous? Not too things I would put together," I joke. Then, I make my entrance. Jace looks up and is awestricken. He cannot stop staring.

"You look..." Jace starts.

"Sexy?" Izzie finishes, again.

"Ya." He replies.

"Well, thanks, and you look great too," He smiles sheepishly and I blush.

Jace POV

Clary looks great. Even sexy, as Izzy said. I can't stop staring, and I see her blush.

"Alrighty, we should get going, Clary." I say.

"Have fun, you too, but don't stay out too late," Izzy says.

"Ok, _mom_ ," Clary jokes.

And out the door we go.

Clary POV

Jace won't stop staring at me, and I'm getting a little self conscious.

"Don't worry, I'm staring at you because you look gorgeous," Jace tells me, as if reading my mind. I smile at him, and he links his hand through mine.

When we get to the restaurant, Jace gets out of the car, and runs to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I say to him. He just smiles. He once again grabs my hand, and we walk into the restaurant. It's beautiful, my hand itches for my sketch book. I just recently got back into art.

"I have a reservation. It's under the name Jace Herondale," He tells the waiter.

"Oh yes, this way please," Says the waiter, smiling. He led us to our table. It was outside, it was on a balcony type thing, with a huge window you could open, it overlooked the whole city.

"What do you think?" Jace asked me smiling. "It's absolutely beautiful, thank you Jace, I really mean it," I replied. We ordered cheese mushrooms to start, and a large bowl of spaghetti to share. It was the perfect date. Slowly, the restaurant started to get emptier, and emptier, until we were the last ones.

"We should get going," Jace said after paying the bill. I nodded in agreement and followed him out. When we got back to his house, he put his arm around my shoulder, and I leant my head on his shoulder.

"Go get into your pajama's and meet me back here," Jace told me as he took off his shirt to go and shower. I walked to my room, close the door and lock it. I'm about to change into my pajama's when a man walks out from behind the dresser.

"Clarissa, I'm sorry, but you're going to come with e," He says. I open my mouth and am about to talk, but he puts a hand over my mouth and waist, pulling me to the window. I bite his hand and scream, hoping, no, _praying,_ that Jace heard.

Jace POV

I come out of the shower 5 minutes later, and am surprised to see that Clary hasn't returned. Then I hear it. She screams. I run to her room, not caring that I have yet to put on a shirt. I reach into my Pants pocket, and am so grateful that the key is there. I open the room just in time to see a man pulling Clary out onto the balcony.

"Clary!" I yell and run to her. She's about to call out to me, but the man steps in the way. He's coming towards me, and I realize I didn't grab a weapon. I guess it's a fist fight. HE trips me onto the floor, and I sneak under his legs to his back, and kicked him to the ground. All of the sudden, Clary comes in with her seraph blade, and stabs him in the middle of the back, but not soon enough. He stabs his stinger into her left shoulder. And after that, he disappears into thin air.

"Clary!" I call and run over.

"Jace…" She replies, and falls over. I catch her and carry her back to my room.

Clary POV

I wake up, in great pain, and realize that my shoulder is bandaged up. Jace is frantically running around, packing up all his stuff. He stops when he see's that I'm awake.

"Clary, baby. I'm sorry. I should've taken better care of you I shouldn't have left you to go alone I should've." I stop him midsentence with a kiss.

"Jace, listen to me. You're the reason I'm alive right now, stop being so hard on yourself. And, what are you doing?" I ask him.

"Packing. We're leaving. Just me and you. I need to keep you safe."


	8. The baby

2 months later…

"Jace. JACE!" I holler from our room.

"What? What? Are you ok? What happened?" HE comes in with wide eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. More then fine. Sorry for the scare but…. It's positive!" I tell him, joyously. There's a look of shock on his face and then, he breaks into the biggest grin ever.

"You mean… I'm going to be a daddy!" He asks.

"Yes, you're going to be a daddy, and I'm going to be a mommy!" He picks me up and spins me around. Then he brings me to the ground and kisses me passionately.

"I love you so much, Clary, and I'm not only saying that because you're carrying and growing a little piece of me inside of you, but because I really do. And I will never stop loving you," He tells me, then kisses me again. And that's when I feel it. The morning sickness. Right on time. I run to the bathroom, crouch in front of the toilet and vomit up my breakfast. I instantly feel someone holding back my hair, and a strong arm rubbing small circles on my back.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You're ok," Jace says soothingly.

Jace POV

It's been 6 months since the attack, and things are much better. We bought a small but cute house right outside of New York, and… Clary's having a baby! I couldn't be happier.

"Hey babe, could you run to the supermarket and get me Nutella and raspberries?" Clary asks me. I'm pretty used to the weird cravings by now.

"Sure babe," I reply, go to kiss her, and leave the house.

When I come back, I find Clary sound asleep on the couch. Oh, the other thing: She sleeps for a very long time. I wake her up with little kisses on her nose, while rubbing her belly in small circles.

"Jace?" Clary asks as she wakes up.

"Ya babe, come on, time to feed our tiny human," I tell her, and guide her to the kitchen.

I put her the food and sit across from her.

"Take your time to eat, but remember, we have the gender revealing appointment today at 5," Its 4.25.

Clary POV

We're sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, here for my monthly checkup. But this one, it's special. We get to see the gender of our little angel.

"Clarissa Fray? The doctors ready for you", the nurse at the front desk tells us.

She instantly does the ultrasound.

"Well guys, good news. The baby is healthy, although a little small for this term of pregnancy, but that's normal. Are you guys ready to find out what your baby's gender is?" She asks, and we both nod eagerly.

"Your baby is a..."


	9. Chapter 9

"Your baby is a… Girl! Congratulations!" She tells us. We are overjoyed!

"Thank you so much!" Jace tells her, as he embraces me. She prints out our newest ultra-sound, and we are on our way. When we get back to the house, Jace puts me some more food.

"Wow, slow down hun, I don't think it's healthy to eat that fast," He tells me, a look of concern on his face.

"But I have to. The minute I stop eating, the little one kicks away, and I'm not too sure you know how badly that hurts," I tell him.

"Here, let me try," He says, crouching down my round belly. "hey, little princess, I know you're eager to come out and meet your lovely parents, but that's honestly not goanna make you pop out any sooner. To be truthful, it's just going to make your mommy grumpier, and don't tell her I said this, but that means that I must deal with it." I Smile and stroke his hair with my hand. "So, could you pretty please stop kicking her?" He says with a smile. He looks up and me with a questioning look.

"Yes, she stopped," I say.

"Thanks darling," He say, finishing off with a kiss on my belly. I don't know if he knows this, but she really did stop kicking.


	10. Rosalie

"Jace!" I call.

"Yes, baby?" He asks, taking his time coming up to our room with a plate of food.

"It's happening, she's coming, and I mean RIGHT NOW!" I SHOUT.

"What? Now? I need to call Izzy and take you to the hospital and, oh my goodness honey, we're going to have a little girl!" He says happily as he gathers all our stuff.

"Yes, Jace, I'm aware, because I'm the one having her!" I hurry him up and soon enough, we're at the hospital, with Izzy, Simon, my mother, Maryse, Alec and Magnus, where the real contractions begin.

Jace POV

I cannot believe it's happening, right now! Soon enough, I'm going to be a daddy! I was sent out to get more water, and as I'm making my way, I hear Izzy coming up.

"Jace, wait!" She calls.

"how are you holding up with all of this?" She asks me.

"I'm happy. As much as I hate seeing Clary in pain, soon enough, I'm going to have a little girl!' Izzy see's right through my tough guy act.

"How are you really doing," She asks. Man, how does she do it.

"Well, yes I'm excited, but also really nervous. What if I do something wrong?" I ask her.

"Jace, you'll do fine, and Clary will be right there to hold your hand. Hell, you better be there to hold hers," Hs reminds me, and we hurry up. "But she's also new to this too, we all are. Clary's just really gals that your there for her."

"Thanks, Iz, really. I don't know what I would do without you." We make it back to Clary's room, where I come back just in time to see them pull our little girl right out of her.

"Just in time, do you want to cut the cord?" The nurse asks me.

"I would love to," I look at Clary, who, through the tears has the biggest smile. I cut the cord, and they wrap her in a pink blanket and hand her to Clary. I crouch down beside her, and we hold our little girl. Everybody comes and crowds around.

"Do you have a name for her yet?" She asks.

"Yes. Rosalie Ali Herondale"


End file.
